one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valen Strike
Appearance Valen stands at 5'8 with an average body frame. His eyes are sea blue and he has short dark brown hair. Under his left eye is a small scar he inflicted on himself in a training accident. For clothing he typically wears a long green robe with red highlights. For shoes he wears simple brown sandals. Before consuming the Supa Supa no Mi, Valen used to carry a sword on each hip. After eating the fruit, he gave the swords to fellow crewmate Luca Halcyon to replace his lost swords. Another change that occurred after obtaining his ability was a change in wardrobe, trading his longer sleeved robes for shirts and robes with no sleeves to increase mobility for his arms. Personality Valen is a largely carefree individual. So long as nobody causes him or his friends trouble or injury he's content to move on in the world. However, he has a strong sense of honor and will immediately step into any situation the moment he sees innocents being hurt or abused. Despite this he has no intention to join the marines, seeing them as blinded by their own justice and knowing that his freedom would be limited with them. Valen has a strong need to challenge himself, the moment he finds an opponent he deems worthy he will challenge them. However if it would be an inconvenience to his crew he will hold off on the challenge until it no longer is. In battle, Valen prefers to refrain from killing. However he is not afraid to deliver fatal blows if the situation calls for it. When he is forced into a fight he typically attempts to disable an opponent by knocking them out or otherwise disarming them. A noticible trait of Valen's is his temper. Whenever he becomes angered, Valen tends to enter a rampage focusing on whatever the source of the anger is. This is most noticible during the Battle of Shimotsuki, where Valen went into a murderous rampage against the pirates that had killed his family shortly after learning of their deaths. However he can be reasonable, as when he discovered Randal in the brig of one of the pirate ships, his concerns shifted immediatly to getting him to safety instead of continuing his crusade. Dream To become a legendary pirate. Weapons *'Devil Fruit Produced Blades' Techniques Devil Fruit Techniques Former Techniques Abilities Devil Fruit Supa Supa no Mi/Dice Dice Fruit Allows the user to turn their body into steel in composition and create blades from any part of their body, making the user a Fullbody Bladed Human. *Type: Paramecia *Strengths: Allows the user to turn the body into steel, preventing damage from attacks not designed to damage steel, user can create steel blades from any part of their body. *Weaknesses: Steel damaging techniques injure the user, standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Stat Map History Born and raised in Shimotsuki Village Valen grew up near the dojo of the island. Fascinated by the art of swordsmanship, the day he came of age at fifteen he enrolled and became an apprentice. After three years of training Valen decided he wanted to go out into the world and become a master swordsman whose skill was respected by all. However that same year the World Government had begun increasing their strength of arms in the four Blues and Grand Line. Deciding to wait another year to hone his skills he eagerly awaited the day he could set out and form his own crew. Upon arriving at Shells Town Valen immediately set out to find himself a crew. Arriving on the beach he soon met Alex Fletcher, having taken a nap on his raft. After a brief encounter with the amateur bounty hunters, Orlan and Crane, he met Sainglain, a fellow swordsman from Valen's homeland. After chatting briefly in a local tavern the three were arrested by the Navy for "assaulting civilians". In the Navy prison the trio were framed for an attempt to escape by Orlan, who used a grenade to break open the jail cell, "confirming" their guilt and endangering them. Realizing the bounty hunters plan, Valen lead a charge to escape the navy base, making his first action as "captain" of the unofficial crew. Valen and Sainglain managed to escape the base unharmed, though in Valen's case he suffered a minor bullet wound to the shoulder, the group having split up after recovering their weapons, and regrouped in the woods outside of Shells Town. However unknown to the duo, Alex had been captured by the bounty hunters. Donning a navy soldier disguise, Valen and Sainglain traveled into town to search for Alex. There they found Orlan. Following him, the two discovered the bounty hunter's cabin, where Alex was being held inside a cage. Jury rigging a battering ram, Valen created a distraction that drew the bounty hunters outside so he and Sainglain could sneak in and free Alex. Sainglain destroyed the lock but in a surprising moment of intelligence the bounty hunters trapped the trio inside the cabin, tossing a grenade in to take them down. After breaking out of the cabin the trio engaged in a brief battle with the bounty hunters, ending with the two being tied to a tree. With the two taken care of, Valen decided the crew should turn their attention to supplies and leaving the island. Category:Supa Supa no Mi Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Strike Pirates Category:East Blue Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist